Checking Up
by Neneithel
Summary: A first season story. Daniel is worried about Steele.


_**Checking Up.**_

Steele looked around the hotel suite and nodded. "Nice. Who's paying for it?"

Daniel poured two glasses of wine and smiled. "A very generous millionaire who wants me to have peace and comfort to consider an investment opportunity. I take it that rather fine suit was paid for by the little detective."

"By the company, by the agency, for which I work almost as hard as she does."

"Hmm." said Daniel.

"What does that mean, 'Hmm'? Are you implying I don't?"

"Not at all. Harry, I know how much time and effort you are dedicating to this particular ... venture. That's really why I wanted to see you. God knows, I have no business interfering in your life and I hope you won't take it that way, but I'm worried."

Steele took his glass and sat down. "What can you possibly find to worry about? It's going well. Nobody doubts I'm Steele. For once in my life I don't spend half my life running away. What's bothering you, Daniel?"

"When did you last steal?" said Daniel.

"Ah, you think I can't resist temptation. Last time was the Five Nudes of Cairo, and it was strictly in the line of duty." He sipped the wine. "This is very good, Daniel."

Daniel watched him for a moment and then said carefully, "I like to think we have the kind of friendship where we can talk about anything."

"We do. We absolutely do!" said Steele, thinking instantly of at least five things he didn't want to discuss with Daniel.

"You've changed somewhat, since taking up with you know who."

"Laura. It's a two syllable name, Daniel. Anyway, what do you mean, changed?"

"You never used to try to justify theft to me by assuring me it wasn't the illegal kind."

"At present, I have to be respectable. It's not a change, it's a ... well, it's just part of the role of Steele."

"It pains me to say it, but I keep noticing disturbing signs of ... I hate to use the word, but I must ... of honesty."

Steele laughed. "Oh, Daniel, sometimes you say the most ridiculous things! I'm pretending to the public that I'm Steele, to Murphy that my flirtations are a little more successful than they are, to the secretary that I don't know her name and to Laura ... "

"To Laura?"

He hesitated, unsure what to say.

Daniel continued for him. "That you're not falling in love with her?"

"Love? You suddenly believe in love? You may want to see a doctor, Daniel old mate."

Daniel sat in the opposite chair and said, "Harry, the world has many dangers. Some are obvious, like a man with a gun or a woman who pauses outside shops selling bridal wear, some are devious and sneaky and hard to defend against. I know right now it feels like harmless fun, help an old lady who's being conned, confess to some weakness to see those brown eyes melt in sympathy, maybe even pay a bill here and there, I'm not here to judge."

"I swear, I'm fine." said Steele.

"For now, I'm sure you are, but it's so easy to take it too far. Honesty is seductive and easy. With the best of intentions, you tell the truth a few times too often and before you know it, you're telling people who you are and where you came from."

"Neither of which I know." said Steele, raising an admonishing finger.

"Bad example." said Daniel, "I'm sorry. I just worry that Steele isn't just another role. You embody the role just a little too well."

"I was taught by the best." said Steele.

"I know she's beautiful. If I were a little less fond of liberty, I might be interested myself."

"Hey, find your own honest woman!" said Steele.

"This above all, to thine own self be true."

"Shakespeare?" said Steele.

"No rubbish." said Daniel with a smile.

"Polonius, in fact. An idiot who gets killed behind a curtain."

"I'm impressed."

"I'm not just a pretty face." said Steele.

"Neither is she."

"What is your problem with her?" said Steele, "She's no threat. If she wanted to, she could have put me behind bars the day we met."

"The prison that worries me has no physical bars." said Daniel, "But it is just as strong. You've acquired a conscience in a skirt suit. You've been tasting the sweet fruit of honesty and developing a taste for it."

"I'm as devious, untrustworthy and downright despicable as I was the day you met me. You just taught me to hide it well." said Steele, "To be honest, I've stolen a lot of little things since the Five Nudes. I lie constantly, I cheat, I finagle. There is nothing reformed in me. I am an unrepentant, arrogant rogue with all the conscience of an alleycat but slightly better house-trained."

"You're not just saying that?" said Daniel.

"Honestly, I'm not." said Steele.

"I just needed to hear it from you. It's so easy to be lured away from the primrose path."

"The straight and narrow never suited me, Daniel, you know that." said Steele.

"Does she know you're here?" said Daniel.

"Of course not. She thinks I'm meeting a potential client."

"Well, that's reassuring, anyway."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
